Love Or Hate
by Angels-wings
Summary: The Aquamarines & The Sapphire Wings They are destined to find the true killer of their parents. So that's when they begin a new chapter of adventures to find the true killer. Will they be enemys or friends? Or will it be more that that? RR ONEGAI!
1. The Girl's Concert

Angel-wings: Yo ppl sorri I deleted the old fanfic cause ppl said it was short and blah blah blah. But I'm making a new fanfic soooo ....  
  
Loppy: ya ya keep chattering away you want but hurry up will ya.  
  
Angle-wings: * Shot a death glare at the Loppy*  
  
Loppy: * scared* emm I. think .. I'll ..wait .until .you ..finish ..talking.  
  
Angle-wings: That's better. Anyway I'm gonna get started on the story, P.S The songs I'm using are from other movies and ect and I didn't make them up. But I might  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo & Meiling are sisters. Their parents died and now they live alone. They are in a band called ' The Aquamarines'. On the other side, Syaoran, Eriol & ??? are brothers & in a band called 'The Sapphire Wings'. Their parents died too - the same guy kills their parents. Now the six of them are seeking for revenge. Will love blossom between them? S+S, E+T, M+? & pls R+R Plsssssss Ok Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Age: Syaoran: 19 Eriol: 19 Akira: 19 Sakura: 18 Tomoyo: 18 Meiling: 18 Midori: 24 Yukata: 25  
  
Note: 'Thinking' "Speaking" (Me talking) *Some action* ======================================================================= =  
  
Love Or Hate Chp1: The Girls concert By: Angels-wings  
  
' Sigh It's already been 10 month since I've been singing with Tomoyo and meiling and I miss mum and dad so much. I wish they were here looking at us sing'  
  
" Sakura Common the concert gonna start soon" said a girl with a long wavy raven hair. She was wearing  
  
" Ya Sakura hurry up" Said a girl with long jet-black hair  
  
"Coming!!!!!" said a girl with a short auburn hair.  
  
*The stage*  
  
Crowds cheer as the sound of the drums start. Sparks sprout out at either side of the stage as the red velvet curtains are drawn back, revealing 3 figures on the stage.  
  
" Hi ppl as you can see we are ' The Aquamarines' Thank you for coming to our concert!!" Tomoyo Said cheerfully to all the audience who were watching them. Tomoyo saw lots of banner being held up by the audience.  
  
" Our first song were gonna sing is called Looking Through Your Eyes " Meiling Said  
  
" So Pls enjoy" Sakura said  
  
The music started to play and the people started to cheer. And the girls sang.  
  
Looking through Your Eyes  
  
Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
I see the heavens each time that you smile  
  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
  
That's what I see through your eyes  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
I see a night I wish could last forever  
  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
  
And it is so much more than I remember  
  
More than I remember  
  
More than I have known  
Here in the night, I see the sun  
  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
  
Looking through your eyes  
  
The crowd of audience Cheered for them as they finished singing.  
  
" Thank you Thank you" Sakura said happily while waving to the crowd of audience.  
  
" For the next song we will sing is called 'Our Last Summer' " Said Meiling.  
  
Our Last Summer The summer air was soft and warm  
  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
  
Did it's best to please us  
  
And strolling down the Elysee  
  
We had a drink in each cafe  
  
And you  
  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
  
We had our chance  
  
It was a fine and true romance I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
  
our last summer  
  
Memories that remain We made our way along the river  
  
And we sat down in the grass  
  
By the Eiffel tower  
  
I was so happy we had met  
  
It was the age of no regret  
  
Oh yes  
  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
  
Of the flower-power  
  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
  
We took the chance  
  
Like we were dancing our last dance I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
  
Our last summer  
  
Walking hand in hand Paris restaurants  
  
our last summer  
  
Morning croissants  
  
Living for the day, worries far away  
  
our last summer  
  
we could laugh and play And now you're working in a bank  
  
the family man, the football fan  
  
and your name is Harry  
  
How dull it seems  
  
yet you're the hero of my dreams I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
  
Our last summer  
  
Memories that remain  
  
I can still recall our last summer  
  
I still see it all  
  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
  
Our last summer  
  
Walking hand in hand  
  
Paris restaurants  
  
Our last summer  
  
Morning croissants  
  
We were living for the day, worries far away... (Fade)  
  
" Thank you for coming here to watch us we'll be going now" Tomoyo sad while waving back at the audience " Bye & thank you for watching " Said Meiling and Sakura The girls ran back stage and into the dressing room. " You did a good job you guys" Midori came. She is the manager of the gang. " Thank's Midori" The 3 girls said in the sometime. " Ya one more thing Midori Would you Kindly call Yosuke to pick us up" Sakura said while getting out of the changing room.  
  
" Sure thing" Midori said and she walked away to her office Tomoyo, Sakura & Meiling was outside waiting For Yosuke to come. Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with the writing Pink angle on it and she wore tight jeans with butterfly patters on it. Tomoyo is wearing a White thank top with the writing angle on it and She wore tight jeans with lavender patterns on it.  
  
Meiling was wearing a red tank top with the writing bad girl on it and she was wearing tight jean with fire pattern on it. Beside them, were fans trying to get the 3 girls signature, when the car came. The girls hurried and went in the car and told Yosuke to drive them back to their mansion. To Be Continue Angels-wings: Ok ppl sooo how was it nice good bad??? Loppy: BAD!! Angels-wings: Ya ya ya Syaoran: Hey how come I haven't appeared yet!!! Angels-wings: Hey Syao-kun * Hugs Syaoran* Syaoran: Hi Angle Sweety* hugs back* Loppy: Emm ppl WOULD you mind getting a room?! Angels-wings: Yes I would after I say this! * let's go of Syaoran* Syaoran: Cool it Angel Angels-wings: ya ya wat ever. Angels-wings: ANYWAY! Did you enjoy reading my fanfic??? And I beg you pls review ok!! Thanks !! THANKS YOU PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Boys Concert

Angels-Wings: THANK YOU PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! Thank again for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Loppy: Pls stop saying thank you that is annoying  
  
Angels-wings: ya ya ya wat ever  
  
Syaoran: Hi angel!!!!!!!!!! And can I ask u something???????  
  
Angels-wings: yes sweety??????????????  
  
Syaoran: Am I gonna appear in this chapter??????????  
  
Angels-wings: secret cannot tell you (  
  
Syaoran: PLS!!! * Puppy eyes*  
  
Angels-wings: Syao-kun pls don't look at me like that..  
  
Syaoran : then tell me !! *Begging*  
  
Angels-Wings: Ok ok!!!! I give up! Yes you are gonna appear in this chapter and this chapter is alllll about you and your gang! Ok! Happy???  
  
Syaoran: Yes!!! Thank you * Hugs angels-wings*  
  
Loppy: Emmm could you continue the story PLS!  
  
Angels-wings: oh ya almost forgot! Ok lets continue the story!  
  
Angels-wings: Oh ya in my conversation Syaoran is my bf Ok! * Evil laugh*  
  
Loppy: pls get on with the story Ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angels-wings: ya ya let's start the story!  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo & Meiling are sisters. Their parents died and now they live alone. They are in a band called ' The Aquamarines'. On the other side, Syaoran, Eriol & ??? Are brothers & in a band called 'The Sapphire Wings'. Their parents died too - the same guy kills their parents. Now the six of them are seeking for revenge. Will love blossom between them? S+S, E+T, M+? & Pls R+R Plsssssss Ok Enjoy!!!!! Age:  
  
Syaoran: 19  
  
Eriol: 19  
  
Akira: 19  
  
Sakura: 18  
  
Tomoyo: 18  
  
Meiling: 18  
  
Midori: 24  
  
Yukata: 25  
  
Yosuke: 29  
  
Raymond: 29  
Note: 'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Me talking)  
*Some action*  
  
Love Or Hate Chp2  
  
" The Boys Concert"  
  
By Angels Wings  
  
" Guys!! Hurry up and change will ya" Yosuke said while bashing the door open.  
  
" YA YA Coming" A guy with short jet-black hair  
  
" Gosh Why do we have to do this concert?"A brown chestnut hair boy came out of the changing room.  
  
" Because we will make money you know" Yosuke replied back.  
  
" Stop complaining will ya!"a guy with soft midnight hair said while putting his gell on.  
  
" Ya ya anyway the concert is gonna start soon ok hurry up!" Yosuke said in a annoyed tone.  
  
*The Stage *  
  
The crowd cheered when the drum started to play. Sparks sprout out at either side of the stage as the Green velvet curtains are drawn back, revealing 3 figures on the stage.  
  
" Hi to all my fans" Akira said in a very cheerful tone.  
  
" As you know we are the Sapphire Wings! And we are gonna sing for you the song 'Somewhere I Belong ' " Eriol said. And they started singing.  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
(When this began)  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
(I was confused)  
  
And I let it all out to find/  
  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
  
(Inside of me)  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
(Nothing to lose)  
  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
(I was confused)  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
(So what am I)  
  
What do I have but negativity  
  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
  
(Nothing to lose)  
  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  
  
[Repeat Chorus]  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
" Thank you" Eriol said.  
  
" The next song we will sing is called ' Lying From You'" Akira said looking amazed that so many people came to their concert.  
  
Lying From You  
  
When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
  
(trying to bend the truth)  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(Lying my way from you)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
  
No turning back now  
  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(Lying my way from you)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
  
No turning back now  
  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(The very worst part of you)  
  
(The very worst part of you is ME)  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
  
have you running from me  
  
Like This  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
  
have you running from me  
  
Like This  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
  
have you running from me  
  
Like This  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
  
have you running from me  
  
Like This  
  
[Chorus]  
  
(You)  
  
No turning back now  
  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
  
No turning back now  
  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
  
No no turning back now  
  
(The very worst part of you)  
  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
  
" Thank you for being here" Eriol said  
  
" Thank you Thank you" Syaoran & Akira said while the waved back at the audience.  
  
*Changing Room*  
  
" Guys You did a good job!" Yosuke bash the door open and hit Akira right on the face.  
  
" OUCH!" Akira Shouted  
  
" opps Sorry" Yosuke said while helping Akira up.  
  
" It's ok. And could you call Raymond for us we want to go home." Akira said  
  
Yosuke just hurried and ran to call Raymond.  
  
" Gosh I wonder how we can survive being with him for this long!" Syaoran complained after he went ouyt of the changing room.  
  
" Don't ask me" Eriol said while also coming out of the changing room.  
  
* Out Side*  
  
" Gosh Raymond is so slow" Syaoran Said in an angry kind of voice.  
  
" Be patient will ya!" Eriol said.  
  
Akira was leaning against a tree while humming.  
  
Akira was wearing Jeans And a Black t-shirt  
  
Syaoran was wearing a black t-shirt and he was wearing jeans and sun- glases.  
  
Eriol was wearing a navy blue collar shirt with jeans on too.  
  
A couple of min later Raymond came And Syaoran started complaining that Raymond should just speed.  
  
They went to their mansion and went to their own rooms.  
Angels-wings: So how? Sorry the first and second chapters was just about concerts and stuff. But the next chapter will be verry interesting!  
  
Loppy: REALLY?????????????? I have to read!!!!  
  
Angels-Wings: * Loughs*  
  
Syaoran: Hi Angel Sweety! Thank you thank you!!!!  
  
Angels-wings: Oh hi! * hugs syaoran*  
  
Syaoran: Let's go now ok?  
  
Loppy: Where u guys going?!  
  
Angels-wings: seceret! * winks*  
  
Loppy: Unfair!  
  
Angels-wing: anyway stop talking about that! Thank you to : Rene Hidaka, Ssmoment & Loppies3333. Thank you for reviewing ok!!!  
  
Angels-wings: Pls review To other ppl who haven't review ok!!!  
  
Syaoran: Hurry Angel!!!  
  
Angels-wings: Coming * runs and jumps in the car*  
  
Loppy: Hey wait I wanna come too  
  
Angels-wings: Too late Bye!!!!!!!  
  
Review ok!!! E-mail me in Magical_wings@hotmail.com 


	3. Not Them!

Angels-wings: Hey thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!! And one more thing to those ppl who is sooo desperate! They are gonna meet in this chp Ok!  
  
Loopy: They are gonna meet in this chp!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
Angels-wings: -_-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Syaoran: Heyyyyyy!! Angel!! Did you have fun on our date????  
  
Angels-wings: I did Thanks for bringing me out yesterday!  
  
Syaoran: No prob!  
  
Angels-wings: Ok Anyway syao-kun we should talk later cause I have to start my story ok * Kiss syaoran on cheek*  
  
Syaoran: Ok * blush*  
  
Angels-wings: Ok Let's Start The Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo & Meiling are sisters. Their parents died and now they live alone. They are in a band called ' The Aquamarines'. On the other side, Syaoran, Eriol & ??? Are brothers & in a band called 'The Sapphire Wings'. Their parents died too - the same guy kills their parents. Now the six of them are seeking for revenge. Will love blossom between them? S+S, E+T, M+? & Pls R+R Plsssssss Ok Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Age:  
  
Syaoran: 19  
  
Eriol: 19  
  
Akira: 19  
  
Sakura: 18  
  
Tomoyo: 18  
  
Meiling: 18  
  
Midori (girl's Manager): 24  
  
Yukata (Boy's Manager): 25  
  
Yosuke (Girl's driver): 29  
  
Raymond (Boy's Driver): 29  
  
Note:  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Me talking)  
  
*Stuff *  
  
Love Or Hate Chp3  
  
" Not them!!!!!!"  
  
By Angels-wings  
  
* Girls Mansion"  
  
" SAKURA!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo & meiling screamed on top off their lungs.  
  
" What??" Sakura said half a sleep.  
  
" Common you promised we'll go shopping today!" Mailing reminded Sakura.  
  
" Oh ya " Sakura just remembered.  
  
" So hurry up and change!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
" Ok ok give me 10 minutes." Sakura complained back.  
  
*After 10 minutes*  
  
Sakura went out of the bathroom and joined up with the other girls outside waiting for her.  
  
" Sakura you are soo slow!" Meiling complained  
  
" I suggest u buy 10 alarm clock today" Tomoyo also complained  
  
" Haha Very funny" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.  
  
" Yosuke!!!!! We'll be going now!!!" Tomoyo shouted so yosuke could hear her.  
  
Yosuke arrived right in front of them and the girls went in their Limo.  
  
*The Boys Mansion *  
  
" Hey Syaoran Wanna go to the mall?" Eriol ask while finding something to wear.  
  
" Anything you say" Syaoran replied back. He was sitting on the chair while thinking.  
  
" Let's ask Akira to!" Eriol suggested.  
  
" Ya ya whatever you say" Syaoran replied back easily.  
  
" AKIRA!!!!!!" Eriol screamed.  
  
Akira came running through the opened door.  
  
" What?? What???" Akira asked confusedly  
  
" We're going to the mall you wanna come along??" Eriol asked  
  
" Ok why not." Akira said while getting a chair to sit beside Syaoran.  
  
" Syaoran go tell Raymond we are going soon," Eriol ordered.  
  
Syaoran walked away without saying anything. After the boys changed they went in their Limo and Raymond drove them to the mall.  
  
*The Mall*  
  
The girls were walking peacefully until Sakura bumped to Syaoran.  
  
" Hey I'm sorry " Sakura said to Syaoran while trying to get up with the help of Tomoyo and Meiling.  
  
" Are you blind or what!?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
" Relax man she's just a girl" Eriol said trying to calm Syaoran down.  
  
Before Tomoyo could say anything to Sakura, Syaoran started to ...  
  
" U Blind" Syaoran shouted.  
  
When Sakura heard what he said to her she started to say bad word back to him.  
  
People start crowding around Sakura and Syaoran Who was bickering away.  
  
"U pig brain"  
  
" U dodo brain"  
  
And it continues until........  
  
" ENOUGH YOU TWO!!!!!" Meiling screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
Every one turned around and started to stare at her. Especially Sakura And Syaoran.  
  
Meiling stomp her way to Syaoran And Sakura.  
  
" Ok enough Of the BICKERING. We need to go now!" Meiling said and dragged Sakura out of the crowd and start walking away. With Tomoyo also.  
  
" Ok Syaoran We better go too." Eriol Start to drag Syaoran out of the crowd and Akira followed behind them.  
  
*In The Girls Limo*  
  
" Gosh what kind of guy is he!!!???"  
  
" Don't ask me Sakura. But I think I saw him somewhere before"  
  
" Oh I know him!!! He is Syaoran from the sapphire wings"  
  
" And u know guys I keep sensing strong auras when we were at the mall"  
  
" Who could that be??"  
  
" I dunno and I don't care"  
  
*At The girls mansion*  
  
The girls arrived at their Mansion. When the walked in Servants were helping them put their shoe where they were suppose to be.  
  
" Miss Sakura there was a call from Miss. Midori she said it was important" One of the maids said.  
  
" Oh ok I'll call her later" Sakura said and stomped her way up the stairs until she reached in front a huge pink door.  
  
Sakura pushed the pink door open and walk in it. It was Sakura's room. Her room was all pink. The walls her bed her pillow and all the stuff in her room was pink except for some stuff. Sakura took the phone and dialed Midori's No.  
  
" Midori Did u call me just now?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Hi Saku ya I did I wanted to tell you that tomorrow at 10 am we have a meeting at The Aquas" Midori said.  
  
" Oh ok see ya tomorrow. Sayonara" Sakura said  
  
" Sayonara" Midori said and shut the phone and Sakura did the same.  
  
Sakura walk to the cupboard and took out her nightgown. It was pink and it reached until on top of her knee. There were cherry blossom patterns on it to,  
  
After she changes into her nightgown Tomoyo came in Sakura's room she wore an exact same nightgown as Sakura but her's was purple and it had lavender patterns on it.  
  
" Where is Meiling? She fell asleep already?" Sakura asked while sitting down on her beanbag chair it was pink (Hey sorry I know what the bean bag thingy is cannot explain)  
  
" How did u know??? She was tired of shouting and u know she kept complaining" Tomoyo said sitting on Sakura's bed.  
  
" Oh ok and you better tell her in the morning that we're gonna have a meeting at the aquas at 10:00 am ok"  
  
" Oh ok then I better sleep now so I don't over sleep like you" Tomoyo joked and ran out of Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura climbed on her king sized bed. ' I have to admit he is kinda cute' no why am I saying that he was so mean to me.' Sakura slowly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*At the boys mansion*  
  
When the boys arrived Syaoran stomp right in his room.  
  
" Master Eriol Mr. Yukata called and he said you will have a meeting in a building called The Aquas," One of the maids said.  
  
"What time?" Eriol asked  
  
" 10:00 am " The maid replied  
  
" Oh ok wake me up if I overslept ok and Syaoran and also Akira too" Eriol said and walk up to his room.  
  
Akira ran in front of a huge silver door and went through the door. Inside the room was a lot of silver stuff and gray stuff. The walls of his room were silvery type of color but not soo bright.  
  
Syaoran stood in front of a huge green door and went in side. Inside the room was all green even the walls are also green only some stuff wasn't green.  
  
As for Eriol He Stood in front of a huge dark blue/ navy door and said a spell and the door went open. Inside his room was all navy colored stuff and also the walls are navy in colored.  
  
* Next day in the morning at the girl's mansion. *  
  
Meiling woke up and went in the bathroom After she finish showering she took out her favorite blouse that Tomoyo made for her. It was a red tank top with the writing bad girl on it. And she also took out her red mini skirt that matches with her tank top. After she finishes changing she went to the dining room to eat her break fast.  
  
Tomoyo was already in the dining room she was wearing the same thing as Meiling but the tank top and mini skirt was purple.  
  
" Hi Meiling have a nice sleep last night?" Tomoyo asked  
  
" Ya I did. So what we gonna do today?" Meiling said.  
  
" We have a meeting today at the Aquas at ten. Now is nine o'clock so we better call Sakura and tell her to wake up."  
  
" What a good Idea and after that you could help me do my make-ups and yours and also Sakura's" Meiling said and they walk of until they reached a huge pink door and Meiling kicked it open.  
  
" Oke one two three!" Tomoyo whispered  
  
" SAKURA FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling screamed on top of their lungs as usual.  
  
Sakura jerked up from her bed " Where's the fire where's the fire!!??"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling fell and rolling down the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
" Hey so it was a joke! I'll Get you after I take a shower" Sakura said and went in the bathroom with her tank top and mini skirt it was exactly the same as Meiling's and Tomoyo's but her's was pink.  
  
Sakura went out of the bathroom and Tomoyo helped Meiling and Sakura put on their make-ups.  
  
After they put on their make up Sakura grabbed a toast and call Yosuke to come and drive them to The Aquas.  
  
* The Aquas*  
  
The girls arrived at 9:30 they were 30 min early so they decided to walk around.  
  
* Boy's Mansion*  
  
All the boys were awake they wore exactly the same thing. Jeans and t- shirts. But Eriol's t-shirt is blue, Syaoran's t-shirt is green and Akira's t-shirt is grayish silverish.  
  
" Syaoran, Akira we're going to have a meeting at ten wanna go now?" Eriol asked  
  
" Oh ok then why not" Akira said and ran out to call Raymond to drive them to where ever they are going.  
  
* The Aquas*  
  
" Common Sakura!!! Hurry 2 more mins!!" Meiling said while running up and pressing the elevator button to go up.  
  
" Hurry up u dumb lift!!!" Sakura scolded the lift.  
  
" I think is a better idea to teleport," Tomoyo suggested  
  
" Oh ya I'm so dumb why didn't I think of that." Meiling said.  
  
" Well let's go now." Sakura said.  
  
The girls hold each other hand and in a flash they were in front of the meeting room. They went in and saw Midori. Midori told the three girls to sit.  
  
" Midori why are we having a meeting?" Sakura asked.  
  
" It's a surprise" Midori said and start to grin.  
  
Not long after that.  
  
The door went open. And 4 figures were shown.  
  
" Hi Midori nice to see you again!!" A man said and hugged Midori.  
  
After the man came in three boys went in and Sakura Stood up and hit the table hard.  
  
" NOT THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Angels-wings: Sooo How Happy to those all people who is desperate  
  
Syaoran: Wow my room is all green!  
  
Angels-wings: Well ya since you like green  
  
Eriol: Wow Wow Wow!  
  
Akira: Ya Wow Wow Wow!  
  
Angels-wings: What is so wow?  
  
Eriol & Akira: Them!  
  
*Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling came *  
  
Angels-wings: Hey I told you to stay there!  
  
Sakura: Sorry but it's to boring u know!!  
  
*Tomoyo flirting with Eriol*  
  
Loppy: Oh No you don't He's mine! * Grabs Eriol*  
  
Tomoyo: well ok then let's play with this one * Looks at Syaoran*  
  
Angels-wings: No way and no you don't he's mine. * Hugs Syaoran*  
  
Syaoran: Ya I'm her's!  
  
Angels-wings: but later you won't you will be with Sakura * cries*  
  
Syaoran: Well I cannot do anything that is how the story goes * wipes angels-wings tears*  
  
Angels-wing: Well Anyway! Pls review after you read ok!!!!  
  
Angels-wings: Thank you to: Dj azn gyrl & lady starlight so kiss my ass for reviewing  
  
Angels-wings: For anyone who hasn't review pls review!  
  
E-mail me in: Magical_wings@hotmail.com 


	4. Kami Why Us ?

Angels_wings: Hi Thank you to all ppl that have review  
  
Loppies3333: Ya ya hurry and continue with the story I wanna read!  
  
Syaoran: Ya you should hurry angels I also wanna read!  
  
Angels-wings: Syaoran your suppose to be on my side!  
  
Syaoran: I am but I wanna read plsssss * puppy eyes*  
  
Angels-wings: emmmm. Ok Ok I give up. You win I'll do it now  
  
Syaoran: thanks! * hugs Angels-wings* * let's go*  
  
Angels-wings: Hey you didn't do it!  
  
Syaoran: Do wat?  
  
Angels-wings: * points to cheek*  
  
Syaoran: Ohhhhhhh Ok. * kisses Angle on the cheek*  
  
Angels-wings: Thank you. Now I shall continue the story. I forgot to say that I'll be using some Japanese words ok ;). But if I put the wrong meaning pls tell me ok ;).  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo & Meiling are sisters. Their parents died and now they live alone. They are in a band called ' The Aquamarines'. On the other side, Syaoran, Eriol & ??? Are brothers & in a band called 'The Sapphire Wings'. Their parents died too - the same guy kills their parents. Now the six of them are seeking for revenge. Will love blossom between them? S+S, E+T, M+? & Pls R+R Plsssssss Ok Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Age:  
  
Syaoran: 19  
  
Eriol: 19  
  
Akira: 19  
  
Sakura: 18  
  
Tomoyo: 18  
  
Meiling: 18  
  
Midori (girl's Manager): 24  
  
Yukata (Boy's Manager): 25  
  
Yosuke (Girl's driver): 29  
  
Raymond (Boy's Driver): 29  
  
Note:  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Me talking)  
  
*Stuff *  
  
Love Or Hate Chp4  
  
Kami Why us!?  
  
By Angels-Wings  
  
" NOT THEM AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura Screamed  
  
Everybody in the room stared at sakura. And Sakura stared back at them.  
  
" What!? Don't u get it u guys! It's Them!!!!!" Sakura shouted and she was pointing at the 3 figures near the door.  
  
" Hey is rude to point" One of the figures said and walked in near the window.  
  
" Oh my gosh it's him!" Tomoyo said pointing to Syaoran who was standing near the window.  
  
" What do you want here?" Meiling Asked.  
  
" Soo you guys know each other?" Midori asked  
  
Sakura crosses her arms and points to Syaoran.  
  
" Met him in the mall" Sakura said in a very ignorant voice.  
  
"Anyway could u take a seat everybody" Midori said and by the she sat down.  
  
" Ok let me explain. Yukata here is a friend of mine. We have decided to put together the two groups together," Midori said.  
  
Sakura's face turned pail the other's mouth was wide opened too. Except for Midori and yukata.  
  
" U want us to work with them!!!!" Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling shouted while pointing at the boys.  
  
Midori just silently nod her head.  
  
" No WAY I'm working with those mad girls!!!" Syaoran, Eriol and Akira shouted while also pointing at the girls.  
  
" To bad guys. We are going to china together for a vication meet me tomorrow with all you stuff packed & No comments now go." Yukata said and the kids walked away with an annoyed face put on.  
  
* Girls Mansion*  
  
" ARGH!!! Why is this happening to us!!!!" Sakura screamed and every one in the mansion stared at her.  
  
" Ok Ok Wat ever I feel like we're in jigoku!(hell)" Meilin complained.  
  
" Oh wat ever I'm going to pack up for tomorrow Ja ( see ya) Tomoyo said and went to her bedroom  
  
Meiling and Sakura also went to their bedrooms and started packing.  
  
*Sakura's room*  
  
" Ok wat do I bring" " Hmmmmmm"  
  
" Ha let's bring my mini skirt and my shortest short and blah blah blah blah. Oh I'll go call Tomoyo to make me a sexy shirt and a shortest short and also a mini skirt!"  
  
" Now I just need to put the rest of my stuff in!"  
  
*Mei ling's Room *  
  
" Wat do I bring????" " Argh who cares just put everything in"  
  
" Ha let's also bring my mini skirt and my shortest short and blah blah blah blah. Oh I'll go call Tomoyo to make me a sexy shirt and a shortest short and also a mini skirt!"  
  
* Tomoyo's room*  
  
" I'll bring this and that and this and also this!" Suddenly her two handphone's rang. One of her handphone was dark blue/ navy and her other one was purple.  
  
Tomoyo hurried and picked up her two handphones. " Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking"  
  
" Tomoyo can u make me a couple of sexy and nice t-shirts, Some shortest short and also some mini skirt for your self and me PLS!!!" Sakura and Meiling shouted on the phone.  
  
" Yes I can but for wat?"  
  
" It's surprise! Give it to me tomorrow ok ! Bye"  
  
" Bye"  
  
Tomoyo shuts her handphone and continue packing after she finishes packing she took out her sketchbook and started drawing.  
  
*Boys mansion*  
  
" My gosh today is the worst day of my life!!!!!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
The others didn't care so they just walked away to their own rooms and syaoran also left to his room. The boys started packing and went to bed.  
  
* next day at the aquas*  
  
The girls and their manager was outside a small bus and also the boys.  
  
" U guys all here?" Midori asked  
  
" yessss" The others said in a very annoyed bored tone.  
  
" Well before we get in the bus I'll already arranged who will be sitting with who" Midori said. The kids started to groan.  
  
"Syaoran with Sakura, Tomoyo with Eriol and Mei ling with Akira. Ok and no comments!" Midori said.  
  
The kids face was pale and in shock.  
  
" Me With HIM! No way !!!!" the girls shouted.  
  
" Me With her!!!! NEVER!!!!" The boys shouted  
  
Every was quite grumpy but not Midori and Yukata. Cause the were the one who planed the whole thing.  
  
* In The Bus*  
  
*sakuras pov*  
  
I got in the bus and sat near the window and then he came and sit beside me. The bus started to move and I looked out side the window. The sky was soo blue.  
  
" So hey wat's you'r real name? I asked to syaoran  
  
" It's Syaoran Li. Your's?" He said  
  
" It's Kinomoto Sakura" I said and I didn't say anything anymore.  
  
I stared at him, I just realize he was so cute. With his messy chestnut hair and his amber eyes. 'My gosh wat am I thinking about' With then I have fallen asleep on his shoulder..  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
Every one in the bus was fast asleep except for Midori and Yukata. They were flirting with each other. They were collage friends.  
  
Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol's shoulder and Eriol fell asleep on top of Tomoyo's head. Tomoyo was still holding her sketchbook. She was drawing a dress for Sakura.  
  
Akira woke up when it was in the middle of the way to the airport. He Saw Mei ling sleeping. Her head was rest on the window. ' She looks so beautiful..' he thought. When suddenly Midori came up to Akira.  
  
" Akira we gonna arrive to the airport can u wake your friends up?" Midori asked Akira and Akira just nodded.  
  
"Mei Ling Wake up" Akira said while shaking her shoulder. Mei Ling eyes fluttered open and look at Akira in a very sleepy way.  
  
" What do you want!?" Mei Ling asks.  
  
" We're gonna arrive at the airport soon. I'm going to wake the others up ok" Akira answered her question and he walked out of his seat to wake the rest off the sleepy heads on the bus.  
  
*At the airport*  
  
" Ok on the plane We're going to sit beside the person we sat on the bus" Midori said.  
  
" AGAIN!?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I think I gonna die sooner or later!" Mei ling screamed  
  
" Man!! Kamei why us!!!!" The kids shouted.  
  
Everybody in the airport stared at them.  
  
" No comment's guys! We have to go on the plane now. Let's go" Midori said and the others followed.  
  
*On the plane*  
  
Sakura again was sitting beside Syaoran. Syaoran was looking for something in his backpack. He took out a tablet and drank it. He wasn't feeling so good.  
  
Sakura was just reading a book called 'Twinkle In The Night Star' Tomoyo was sketching dresses and jeans and skirts and etc. Mei Ling was doing something on the laptop.  
  
Eriol was reading something. Akira was starring at Mei Ling's beauty and Syaoran was just thinking.  
  
* Sakura's Pov*  
  
I was sitting beside the window again as usual. I was thinking about what will happen in Hong Kong hmmm. Are we gonna have a concert or something? But who cares. I only wanna enjoy myself there.  
  
It was lunchtime the lady came to serve the foods. When she came I ordered chicken and Syaoran ordered fish. I started to eat first and the Syaoran ate. After we finish eating I got sleepy so I fell asleep  
  
* Syaoran's Pov*  
  
After I finish eating I got a bit dizzy cause I hate the smell of airoplanes and stuff. Then suddenly I felt something lean on me. It was Sakura She fell asleep. I never realised she look so pretty like an angle. She looked so innocent. ' Syaoran snap out of it!' I shook of the thoughts of my mind.  
  
* Eriol Pov*  
  
As usual I was reading a book. Took a peek at Tomoyo She was sketching dresses and stuff. She never got bored.  
  
She is soooo pretty. Argh gosh why am I thinking of those stuff. I'll just continue reading.  
  
* In Hong Kong Airport*  
  
" Midori there will be a limo picking us up to the hotels. There is one problem." Yukata said  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" The hotel rooms only have one bed." Yukata said.  
  
" Ohhhh This will be interesting! Let's see if it'll make them more.. You know what right! " Midori said and then she walks to the children who are sitting on the bench.  
  
" Guys the limo will be picking us up soon to Hijaru Hotel. But there is one problem. There is only one bed in each room." Midori said.  
  
" WHAT!?" The kids shouted.  
  
Angels-Wings: HAHAHAH so how was it?????  
  
Syaoran: Gosh I keep sitting beside Sakura. But doesn't really matter she is soooo pretty!  
  
Angel-wings: Huh! Prettier that me?  
  
Syaoran: No way you're prettier  
  
Angels-Wings: Thank you!!!  
  
Angels-Wings: PLS PLS PLS review!!!!  
  
Angels-wings: I think I'll update chp 5 and 6 late cause I'm going for a Holiday!!!!!!!! :D  
  
You can E-mail me in: magical_wings@hotmail.com 


	5. One Bed! One Room!

Angles-wings: Hi Hi Hi again!!! I made somem mistakes on chap 4 but I fixed it already ;) soo no worrries.  
  
Syaoran: You knoww angle sometimes u could really be sooooo clumsy.  
  
Angles-wings: Ahhchoo! * sneezes*  
  
Syaoran: You ok angles? * gives tissue to angles-wings*  
  
Angles-wings: ya I'm fine I just have a cold. And I'm making this chapter for u guys so pls pls pls Review!!!!!!!!!. Ahhchoo!* sneezes again.*  
  
Syaoran: ... No comment anyway get on with the story!!!!  
  
Angles-wings: ok ok be patient! .And I also misspeled angle with angel so just ignore the mistakes ok?!  
  
Angels-wings: I do not own CCS but clamp does! Gomen here is the longer vesion of chp 5 Sorry about the short one!  
  
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo & Meiling are sisters. Their parents died and now they live alone. They are in a band called ' The Aquamarines'. On the other side, Syaoran, Eriol & ??? Are brothers & in a band called 'The Sapphire Wings'. Their parents died too - the same guy kills their parents. Now the six of them are seeking for revenge. Will love blossom between them? S+S, E+T, M+? & Pls R+R Plsssssss Ok Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Age:  
  
Syaoran: 20  
  
Eriol: 20  
  
Akira: 20  
  
Sakura: 19  
  
Tomoyo: 19  
  
Meiling: 19  
  
Midori (girl's Manager): 24  
  
Yukata (Boy's Manager): 25  
  
Yosuke (Girl's driver): 29  
  
Raymond (Boy's Driver): 29  
  
Note:  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
(Me talking)  
  
*Stuff *  
  
Love Or Hate Chp5  
  
A room! One bed!  
  
By: Angles-wings (  
  
" WHAT?!!!!" The kids Shouted.  
  
" emmmm....." Midori couldn't say anything.  
  
" I better be sleeping with a girl and certainly not a BOY!" Sakura said.  
  
" Sorry sakura-chan it's to late! I booked the hotel rooms already." Midori said. The kids face turned pale.  
  
" So sakura u'r sleeping with Syaoran, Tomoyo With Eriol and Meiling with Akira." Yukata added and...  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The kids screamed. And every body stared at them. Children kneeled on the floor begging midori and yukata to change the room thingy.  
  
" Sorry Guys I can't change anything else." Midori said.  
  
" Hey guys the limo is here!" Yukata shouted and the others got in the limo.  
  
*In the limo*  
  
" Hey you'r so fat!" Sakura complained cause she was kinda squashed.  
  
" You'r the one who's fat for you'r information that is!" Syaoran complained back.  
  
" Ok guys would u stop this couse basicly every one is squashe here." Midori said.  
  
" We're almost in the Hotel SO Just be patient!!!" Yukata said.  
  
" We're HERE!" The driver said and They got off the Limo.  
  
* In The Hotel*  
  
" Sakura Your room is room 143, Tomoyo your room is no 145 and Meiling's room is no 146. I'll be in room no 140 k" Midori said and give the keys to the Girls and the girls walk off and the boys followed behind.  
  
" HERE's my room!" Sakura said and walked in her room. Syaoran also went in the room. And the rest went in their own rooms.  
  
*Sakura and Syaoran's room*  
  
" Wow such a beautiful room!!!" Sakura said.  
  
" Watever. I'm going to bed" Syaoran said.  
  
"Hey no0 way u'r sleeping on the bed cause I am sleeping there!" Sakura asked.  
  
" No you'r not! I'm sleeping on the bed!" Syaoran said.  
  
" No I AM!" Sakura screamed  
  
" I AM!" Syoran screamed back  
  
" I AM!"  
  
" I AM!"  
  
*couple of mins have passed *  
  
Sakura Had won the fight of course! And Syaoran Walked over to the sofa and sat on it. As for sakura she jumped on the bed happily.  
  
" Wat a comfortable bed!" Sakura said and she decided to go to bed. It was 11:00 PM in there anyways. Before she went to bed she searched for her favorite pyjamas and changed into the IN the bathroom. She came out wearing pink pyjamas with teddy bear pictures on it.  
  
" ahhh" Sakura streched and jumped on the bed. She looked at syaoran and syaoran looked at her. " Oyasumi syaoran" Sakura said. " Oyasumi" Syaoran said and went to get a blanket from the drawer. Sakura was already asleep.  
  
* Next morning*  
  
The sun was shining brightly. And Sakura woke up. She saw Syaoran was still asleep so she decided not to wake him up. She walk to the bathroom and Showered and went out wearing black baggy pants and a pink tank top. She cooked breakfast for herself and decided to play on her laptop while doing so. She took her laptop from her bag it was pink and put it on the table beside her.  
  
She turned her laptop on and decided to go online * MSN massenger* She went online and saw that ' Lavender' and ' Red Flame was online and she lightened up. It was Tomoyo and Mie in they each also had a laptop. Mei lin's in red and tomoyo's is purple. Sakura Clicked on the writing Lavender and added Red_Flame and started typing..  
  
* their conversation*  
  
Cherry_Blossom: YO! Wazz up gurls?  
  
Lavender: Ha guess wat I got the bed tonight!  
  
Red_Flame: Same for me!  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Same goes for me!  
  
Lavender: Whoa ! Cool we all got the bed!  
  
Red_Flame: and the boys got the sofa! :D  
  
Cherry_Blossom: I had to fight wif that Syaoran guy to get the bed!  
  
Red_Flame: For me I juz took the bed. Well the Akira guy won't mind.  
  
Lavender: Same goes for me.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Well anyways That Syaoran guy is waking up so u know wat I'm gonna do right? Lavender: well ok then I'm going of to.  
  
Red_Flame: me too then See ya later for breakfast.  
  
Cherry_Blossom: Bye .  
  
* End of conversation*  
  
Sakura sigh and shut her laptop and She decided to changed clothes for breakfast so she went in the bathroom. Syaoran woke up and juz went straight in the bathroom cause the door wasn't locked...  
  
Angels-wings: HI! Sorry I replaced the chappy. And but anyway PLS review (  
  
E-mail: Magical_wings@hotmail.com 


	6. A stupid note but pls Read

NOTE!!!!!!!!!  
  
From me! Gomen Gomen I haven't updated T_T Cause umm how do I say.. I've been hooked up reading manga ... PLs don be angry I'll continue I promise!!!!! But I need help -_- I dunno wat to write Sessh I wish I was so creative but I'm not! So pls suggest on wat will happen next :D! And one more thing! I replaced chap 5 ok!  
  
Pls suggest some stuff  
  
Angels-Wings 


	7. We're Demons Just like you

Angels-wings: Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For keeping u waiting... I seriously have a writer's block... I know I haven't been updating for a really really long time!!!! And the conversation between my characters and me are annoying so I'm deleting it all away!! Oh yea forgot to tell you Sakura is a demon :P dunno why but all of them are demons kk? And I don think there'll be any cards!

Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS clamp does but I own the unknown characters in the story!

Summary: The Aquamarines & The Sapphire Wings they are destined to find the true killer of their parents. So that's when they begin a new chapter of adventures to find the true killer. Will they be enemies or friends? Or will it be more than that? RR ONEGAI!

Age and Demon Type:

Syaoran: 19, all the elements

Eriol: 20, Water

Akira: 18, Wind

Sakura: 18, All the elements

Tomoyo: 19, Ice

Meiling: 16, Fire

Midori (girl's Manager): 24

Yukata (Boy's Manager): 25

Yosuke (Girl's driver): 29

Raymond (Boy's Driver): 29

Note:

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

(Me talking)

Stuff

Love Or Hate Chp6

We're all demons

By: Angles-wings

Syaoran opened and saw Sakura in her birthday suit. Sakura saw syaoran opening her mouth getting ready to scream.

"GET OUT U PERVET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

" PERVET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed again shaking the whole hotel.

Syaoran rushed out of the bathroom blushing like crazy. He was in shock.

'Oh my god... I saw her... ' Syaoran thought staring at the ground face as red as a strawberry.

Where tomoyo and meiling is

"Meiling isn't that Sakura screaming?????????" Tomoyo Asked Meiling while putting down her fork.

"I think so. Probably something happened" Mei ling said without leaving her Dim Sums out of sight.

"I hope she's ok..." Tomoyo said and kept on eating her food.

Syaoran & sakura's room

Sakura came out of the bathroom her face turned scarlet when she spotted syaoran sitting on the sofa. She noticed his face was as red as a strawberry. (By the way those two are dressed already)  
  
Syaoran turned his head around to find Sakura looking at him.

"U pervetic idiot!" Sakura mumbled loud enough for Syaoran to hear and stomp out of the room to meet up with Tomoyo and Mei Ling.

Sayoran was reciting over and over "I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert I'm not a pervert!!!"

In the breakfast hall

Sakura walked in the hall while trying to spot meiling and Tomoyo. But instead of spotting her friends she spotted Eriol and Akira eating their breakfast. Sakura walked over to them and asked if they saw Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Guys have you seen Meiling and Tomoyo??"

"If I'm not wrong they just went out of here."

"Yeah we are suppose to meet Yukata and Midori in 10 minutes"

"Oh ok thanks" Sakura said and walked away to find her friends, They were in A VIP room which Yukata booked for them, practicing singing their parts for their first concert with the guys.

Sakura took out her pink cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Tomoyo where are you???"

"Oh Hi Sakura! I'm in the VIP room, were meeting Yukata and Midori here remember???"

"I do the guys just reminded me"

"Oh yeah Sakura Were you the one who screamed?"

"Screamed?"

"Yeah we could hear you "

"Oh... it's a long story.... I'll tell you later"

"Ok"

Sakura hung up and make her way to the VIP room.

In the VIP room

Tomoyo and Meiling was sitting on the sofa discussing the lyrics of the song and the clothes they are gonna wear for their first concert with the guys. Tomoyo had her sketchbook out. Meiling was busy helping Akira write the lyrics and Eriol was working on the tune.

Back with Sakura

Sakura walked pass by a couple before reaching a room with a sign that said "Aqua Blades" That was their new group name. But Sakura prefers her own group name. As Sakura reached the doorknob, a knife came at Sakura, but Sakura didn't have time to dodge and got cut on the arm which resulted a big cut.

"Nice to see you again Sakura" A guy with golden hair appeared in mid air looking down at Sakura.

"Alto, it's you..." Sakura hissed at him while standing up.

Alto was crazily throwing huge fireballs at Sakura. He was having fun doing that while Sakura have a hard time dodging them all. But she managed to.

"I haven't seen you in 14 years" Alto said sweetly.

"Ugh the way you talk makes me sick!"

"Now Sakura you know what I want don't you??" Alto said smirking

"You'll never get it from me...!" Sakura said getting ready in her battle stance.

"Oh you're still hot headed as usual, well I'll give u a present for our first meeting in 14 years." Alto flick his hand and about 40 demons appeared and he himself disappeared in thin air.

"Oh god there's a lot of them" Sakura clap her hands and a katana appeared in her hand.

Sakura charged at them slicing most in half. A green demon charged at her with an axe in his hands ready to kill her. Sakura does a back flip and slices the demons head off. Sakura scans around the hallway. There were about 10 more demons. Suddenly a bunch of people walked in the hallway.

"HEY ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakura screamed at them

The group off people looked so shocked they couldn't move. 5 demons were charging at them. Sakura had no choice but to use her demon power.

" Flame eruption!"

Flames erupted on the demons and they were burnt to death. The group of people was just standing there like a bunch of idiots, you could see by their expression that in any minute they would start screaming their lungs out and run. ( how sad can that be --'').

"Oh god they seen me use it! Ugh what to doo..." Sakura pondered around while clutching her arm.

"I GOT IT! The memory eraser!" Sakura flicked her finger and an eraser came out.

"Better hurry" Sakura froze time so the bunch of staring idiotic people who is about to scream their lungs out wont run away. She walked over to them she flicked her fingers and a video of their memory came out. (How gay is that .. gomen ne) Sakura stared erasing the part where she fought with the demons and replaced the drawing with her own. I was a bunch of stick man playing a video game.

"Ahh this is good enough!" She smiled and she flicked her finger and the video went away. She went back to her original spot and unfreezes time. She walked casually to the V.I.P room and the idiotic bunch off people were confused.

In the V.I.P Room

Sakura enters the room clutching the cut on her arm that she received from Alto.

"Heya! "Sakura comes in cheerfully.

Tomoyo was the first to notice the cut on her arm.

"Sakura! What happened to you!?" Tomoyo said worriedly pulling Sakura beside her.

Tomoyo rolled up Sakura's sleeve and examine the cut in case there was poison or anything.

"Who did this to you Saku!?" Mei ling asked her. There was a tin of anger in her voice.

Akira and Eriol were there worried too.

"He's come back..."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Alto..." Sakura looked down at the ground.

"Him!? He's back already!" Mei ling was angry now.

"We have to be more careful now..." Tomoyo said

"who Alto?" The two boys asked.

Suddenly the door opened syaoran walked in and sat beside the boys.

"So you decided to come now" Sakura said to syaoran.

Syaoran was watching her fighting in the hallway.

"Hn.."

"Well we'll tell u guys the story later, Come Sakura I'll fix you up" Tomoyo said.

A purple aura started to glow on Tomoyo's hand. She recited a spell

"Teilen Sie Ihre Schmerz"

Sakura's cut started to heal.

"Thanks Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura smiled at her sister.

"so three of you are demons I see" Akira stated.

"We three are also demons" Eriol smiled kindly.

The three girls were shocked at their statement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angels: OKI I'm done! That was lame... I know I'm so sorry.... But I improved right I'm really sorry for not updating it's been like over a year but I was interested with an online game. GOMENNNNNNNN Well now I'm a bit bored of it so I'll probably work on this. But I warn u I usually forget about this e-mail me to remind me if u want . I'm so sorry for the long wait. Please review


End file.
